The New Girl
by i-luv-kyo-kun
Summary: Kyo meets a strange girl in the forest one day. What secrets does she hide? And what will she do when she learns about his other form?
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Chapter 1! My first Fruits Basket fanfic, so no flames please! so clichéd well enjoy, my anonymous lil buddies X3 XD

Kyo, in cat form, stalked through the forest. He had gotten Tohru to hug him so he could practice his hunting skills. He wasn't sure how much time he had left to be in this form, so he walked at a brisk pace. Unbeknownst to our little temper-prone buddy, someone was watching him. _Hello. What are you doing out here?_ an inquisitive, unfamiliar voice asked in animal-speech. Kyo turned to find a small gray female cat behind him. _What the heck did you sneak up on me for? Why do you care, any way? _he hissed angrily. _Geez. I just wanted to talk to you. First humans hate me, now animals do too _the cat said, her eyes filling with tears. Wait a second. Tears? Animals didn't cry, did they? _Hey, you're not a cat, are you? Who and what are you? _he asked cautiously. _Why should I tell you? You obviously hate me. And you're mean. Besides, you'd only run away like every other animal_, the gray cat answered, sighing. _I don't hate you. You just kinda scared me, that's all. I'm sorry I yelled at you, okay? Will you please show me? I promise not to run_, he said. _O-okay. But you can't run, all right? _she answered. _Well, here goes._ The cat's body began to glow. Then the light changed shape, and grew bigger. When the light faded, there was a strawberry-blonde girl in a school uniform kneeling in front of him. Just when she had finished transforming, the curse decided to turn him human again.

"Oh, crap," was one of the less…er…colorful thoughts whirling through Kyo's mind as he felt his body start to change. He immediately shifted his hands to cover as much of himself as he could. The girl just stared at him during the whole transformation, like she was used to it or something. Well, she probably is used to it, he thought, since she transforms too. Finally she spoke up. "Why don't you have any clothes on? Can't you just think them up like I do?" she asked. Although, I really don't mind the view, she thought. "You can think up clothes? Could you…uh…you know?" Kyo asked, blushing. (A/N: aww… he's so cuute when he blushes…drool XD) "Huh? Oh, sure." The girl closed her eyes and concentrated. Clothes appeared on Kyo's body-undies, shirt, pants, everything, even socks and shoes. "I'm sorry if they're not the style you like. I wouldn't know unless I turned into you. But I don't think you'd want that," she said smiling. "So how do you transform? And what's your name? I'm Nanori," she blurted out quickly. "It's none of your business," Kyo growled angrily. "What did you say? Look pal, I was just trying to be nice. It's the least you could do after I gave you those clothes," she snarled back, "You're lucky I don't just become you and find out for myself." Kyo blanched, unused to having anyone get angry at him. Usually it was the other way around. "Feh," he snorted and turned away. "I'll do it! You just watch. I'll do it and learn all your secrets if you don't give me some answers now," Nanori said, furious now. When Kyo ignored her, she saw red. "Okay, you asked for it!" She concentrated, and poof, she was Kyo. When he heard the poof, he turned around and saw himself. Except the other him was writhing in agony, clutching her head and moaning. Tears were streaming down the copy's face, and she was whimpering pitifully. Then the copy screamed and passed out, instantly changing back to Nanori. While Kyo had watched this, transfixed in horror, he broke out of the trance, and knelt by Nanori's side. Damn, what have I done to her now, he thought. He picked her up, carefully so he wouldn't transform, and headed for Shigure's house.

When Nanori awoke, she found herself on a futon in a small room. Where am I? she thought. The last thing I remember was… Oh, no. I turned into Kyo and I passed out. As she remembered what she had seen, tears welled in her eyes. Poor, poor Kyo, whose heart had hurt so much. I have to help him, somehow, since what I did is unforgivable, she thought, feeling very badly about what she had done. Sensei, she prayed, I have broken your biggest rule. I am sorry. I hope Kyo forgives me. I never meant to hurt anyone.

As she sat up, the door opened and a gray-haired boy entered with a tray of delicious-smelling food. "Oh, you're awake. You are Nanori-san, are you not? I am Yuki Sohma. I am pleased to meet you," the boy said. Nanori started as she realized that she recognized that voice and that face, though in Kyo's memories had almost always been contorted in anger and edged with ice. "P-pleased to meet you as well, Sohma-san. I would like to know where Kyo is, please. I need to apologize to him for yesterday," Nanori asked. Yuki frowned. "Kyo is downstairs. I think he's eating lunch now, but I bet he'll come. I'll be right back."

Downstairs…..

"Hey, stupid cat, Nanori-san says she wants to talk to you," Yuki yelled down the stairs. "I'm not stupid, you damn rat! How many times do I have to tell you that," Kyo snarled in return. "Whatever. Get up there," Yuki said as he sat down next to Tohru. "Kyo-kun, you probably should talk to her. She's probably confused about all of this," Tohru said thoughtfully. "Fine, I'll go," Kyo grumped, grumbling up the stairs. When the door opened again, Nanori was kneeling on the floor. When she saw it was Kyo, she bowed, her forehead on the floor. "I most humbly apologize, Kyo-san. What I did yesterday was unforgivable, and I had no right to pry into your life. I will gratefully accept whatever punishment or retribution you decide is necessary," she said from her position on the floor. "Um… What is it again that you're apologizing for?" Kyo asked, puzzled. Nanori lifted her head in surprise. "It's for when I turned into you yesterday. I'll do anything to make up for it. I'll be your slave, commit seppuku, anything. What I did was the worst I could do to anyone, except maybe for killing them," Nanori answered. "But all you did was take my shape, right? You just made yourself look like me, didn't you?" Kyo asked, more confused than ever now. "No. When I become you, I know everything you know. I see all of your memories, and probably some memories you can't recall. That's why I was in so much pain. I was strong enough for the physical part of the change, but not for the mental. That's why I need to apologize like this," answered Nanori. While she said this she had returned to sitting position, though she kept her eyes on the floor the whole time. Now she looked up, her eyes rimmed with tears. Kyo's face was the picture of terror, and when she looked up, he ran. Nanori sighed. And another person runs away from me, she thought. She turned and opened the door and followed the stairs to the dining room. (A/N: I don't know if they really have a dining room. In my twisted fantasy world they do though. XD)

At the sound of feet on tatami mats, Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki turned to stare at Nanori, who stood in the doorway. She bowed, obviously a bit embarrassed. It was also obvious that she had been crying. "I'm so sorry. I must be really imposing on you guys. Um… Kyo kind of ran away from me. I don't know where he went. I'm sorry. Again," she added. "It's all right. I'm Tohru. I have to ask, though. Why did Kyo run away from you?" Tohru asked. "I know who you guys are. Kyo ran away because of something I did yesterday. It's hard to explain, but now I know everything he knows or ever has known," Nanori explained. "My name is Nanori Chikoku, by the way. Once again, I'm sorry to impose, and I thank you for your hospitality," Nanori said humbly. "Don't worry about it. We've always got room for one more. If you know what Kyo knows, then you know about the curse, right?" Shigure asked. "Yes, I know all about the curse. I understand that someone called 'Akito' needs to be told that I know about the curse, right?" Nanori asked. "I'll probably have my memories erased, won't I?" she added. "Yes. I'm sorry. I'll try my best to keep that from happening, but I can't promise you anything," Shigure said. "I see. Well, I'm going to go find Kyo. I might be able to find him," Nanori said.

Once she was outside, Nanori transformed into a dog. She left her clothes on the ground, assuming the Sohmas would pick them up eventually. She put her nose to the ground and followed Kyo's scent.

She found him in a tree after a very long search. She turned into a bird and flew to the branch Kyo sat on. Once she landed, she scooted closer to him and returned to human form. Kyo looked at her like she was crazy. "Why did you come after me?" Kyo asked, not looking at her. "Why wouldn't I come? Besides, I still don't know what I can do to make up what I did to you. Until you decide, I will follow you and do whatever you tell me to. Except go away," she added as an afterthought. "Why don't you hate me? You know what I did. I killed her. I killed my mom. Why don't you hate me, like everyone else?" he asked, his voice shaking as he spoke. "Why would I hate you? It wasn't your fault. It wasn't you who killed her. She killed herself. It's not anyone's fault.

Besides…you're not the only one who has ever killed someone," Nanori answered. "When I was born, I was a normal baby. But as soon as I opened my eyes, I turned into my father. He was the first thing I saw. After that, I turned into whatever I saw in rapid succession. Sometimes, I would get stuck in one form for a couple of hours, so that was okay. It really only hurt when I changed too quickly. They blindfolded me, eventually, and took me to a temple who made this necklace to bind me. After that I could control my transformations. But one day in third grade, my necklace broke, and I became a monster. I destroyed the whole town. I killed most of the people. When I woke up, I was in the woods. I managed to find my way back to my home. There… there was blood everywhere. The people who survived hated me. The priest who had made my necklace before was still alive, and he made the binding permanent. Here, I'll show you," Nanori paused. She slipped the upper part of her dress off her shoulders, exposing her chest. Kyo blushed furiously and began to stammer a protest. "Idiot. I'm not showing you my boobs. Look," she said, a little annoyed at him. He looked and saw Nanori staring defiantly at him, her arms at her sides. She wore a simple white bra, and under that was a sutra burnt into her skin. "Are you finished?" she asked after a few minutes. "That must have hurt. How did he do it?" Kyo asked, incredulous. "All we had was a fire, no gas, no electricity, we were lucky if we even had water. He used a stick from the fire we cooked on. After it healed, I always went to hunt. That was how we survived. But the old priest was frail, and soon he died. I was alone except for the animals. That was why I tried to talk to you," she answered. "Oh. It must have been hard. How did you survive all that time?" Kyo asked. "I mostly hunted for food myself, and I could always make new clothes for myself. I worked a lot for school expenses, and I slept in a tree as a chipmunk or squirrel. It really wasn't that tough," Nanori said simply. "Are you ready to go back yet? My butt's getting numb from this stupid branch," Nanori complained. They both jumped out of the tree, each landing neatly on their feet. "Oh, and by the way, Yuki is the only one who really hates you," Nanori said smugly.

Nanori walked with Kyo as far as the driveway. "See you later," she said and turned into a sparrow. "Hey, wait. Damn girl. Feh," he grumbled after her. He walked into the kitchen, where Tohru was washing dishes. "Oh, hi Kyo. Did Nanori-san find you? She was looking for you earlier," Tohru said, smiling. "Yeah. She found me. She's kinda like you, Tohru. She doesn't have any parents either," Kyo answered. "Oh, poor Nanori-san. I should do something nice for her so she won't feel so lonely," Tohru said sympathetically. "Whatever. I'm going to go take a shower. See you later," Kyo said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

After Kyo finished his shower, he went up to his room to get dressed. He opened the door to find Nanori sitting on his bed, chewing on a carrot. "What's up, doc? I figured you'd be hungry, since you skipped out on lunch earlier. I brought a bento, if you want it. It's salmon," she said casually. "What the hell are you doing in here? Get out! How did you get in here?" Kyo yelled, livid. "Well, first, I'm eating. Second, I climbed through the window, and third, your wish is my command," Nanori said smartly. She climbed through the window and flipped onto the roof. After a few minutes she leaned over the edge of the roof. "Oh, I forgot. When can I come back in? And are you going to eat that bento?" she asked. Unfortunately, at that moment, Kyo had dropped the towel so he could get dressed. So, he did what any guy would do in that situation. He dropped, covered, and yelled. "Damn it! What are you doing in here again? I thought I told you to leave! Get out of here," Kyo yelled loudly. "Ok, ok, I'll go. One last thing, though. You have a killer ass. I'll see you later," Nanori said cheekily. Kyo stared, dumbfounded, at the place her head had been. He stood gaping for a few more minutes, then shook his head and started to get dressed.

Later, at dinner, the Sohmas were having a relatively peaceful meal in the dining room. Kyo was exuding his usual air of anger, Yuki was ignoring him, Tohru was happily chatting about her day, and Shigure was spouting his usual poetic nonsense. A gray cat sauntered into the dining room, stopping to sit by Kyo. _Blow my cover, and you're dead, Kyo. I don't really think these people like me too much. Except maybe Tohru, but I get the feeling she likes everyone._ Nanori fixed Kyo with a steely glare that could have bested Yuki's, though hers wasn't filled with hate, just warning. _What could you possibly do to me?_ Kyo asked angrily. _I'll turn into a really big-breasted woman and follow you around school calling you "master."_ When Kyo grimaced, Nanori snickered. _Oh, come on. You didn't really think I'd do that, did you? I am your slave, you know. I will be going to school with you, though._ Nanori said, barely suppressing a laugh. _What! When the hell was this decided! And just how are you gonna go to school with me without getting noticed?_ Kyo hissed angrily, trying to control his anger so the others wouldn't notice. _Five minutes ago, and I'm gonna turn into a kitten and ride in your backpack. Any way, shut up, I'm gonna get some sleep. Wake me if you need me._ Nanori yawned and climbed into Kyo's lap. She closed her eyes and began to purr. Kyo blushed furiously at Nanori's position. _Your lap is nice and warm, you know that, Kyo?_ Nanori grumbled sleepily. Kyo woke Nanori after he finished his breakfast, which took him longer than usual because he didn't want to disturb the sleeping cat. (He still finished earlier than the others, though. (Whoo! Go Kyo! He's the greatest breakfast eater ever! XD) Nanori followed him outside and changed into a smaller gray kitten. She climbed into his backpack, and they set off for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Kyo, let me out! There's something I forgot to show you!_ Nanori scratched and kicked at the bag until Kyo was forced to let her out so he wouldn't have permanent injury to his back. "It better be important, Nanori! If it isn't…." Kyo trailed off. "I wanted to show you something! It's really cool! Watch this," Nanori said excitedly, instantly changing back into a human. She concentrated, and poof! Kyo saw the ears first. But it was the tail that probably made him go over the edge. "What the hell are you doing! Somebody's gonna see you! You get taken to a lab or something, you idiot!" Kyo screamed, shaking with rage. Standing in front of him was Nanori. Or, Nanori with cat ears and a tail. She wore a school uniform, and looked like she had just stepped out of an anime poster. "Aw, you don't like it? I worked hard to figure this out. Oh, well. Look, I can even move the tail now!" she said, tickling him on the nose with her tail before she transformed back. "Can I eat dinner at your house tonight, Kyo? I'm too tired to hunt," Nanori said. "No, damn it! You can't just barge in like that! Besides, it's your fault for being so annoying today at school!" Kyo fumed, his face set in a scowl. "Ok, Kyo," Nanori agreed. She turned into a cat for no apparent reason and ran to catch up with him. _What'd you turn into a cat for, moron?_ Kyo asked angrily_. I think better this way. Besides, I have a question to ask you and I don't want anyone to overhear._ Nanori answered, and looked away. _What is it this time?_ Kyo asked, to weary to be very angry. _Do…do you hate me, Kyo? I understand if you do. I'll leave if you want, and you'll never see me again. _Her voice shook a little at the end, but she refused to cry. _I don't want you to hate me, but after what I did, most people would. And it seems like I always do the one thing that will make you the most angry at me. So, I'm sorry for everything. If you want me to leave, please tell me now._ She waited a few minutes, expecting an answer, but none came. She turned around, but Kyo wasn't there. _Oh, I see. He does hate me._ She started to cry. _Why does it hurt so much? I've only known him for two days._ She started to run.

While Nanori talked, Kyo's face softened. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but something held him back. He started to answer, but at that moment, a girl had run into him and he had transformed. While she was blinded by the smoke, he had run into some nearby bushes. (He was lucky he made it that far. His head was still swimming after the transformation.) So he had to watch while Nanori waited for him to answer. He saw her eyes fill with tears, and he heard her last question. When she ran, he waited a few minutes, and poked his head out of the bushes. The girl who ran into him was still there, looking very puzzled. He didn't think she'd notice him as a cat, so he ran out after Nanori.

He followed her trail as best he could, but he didn't think he would be able to follow it for very long. For one thing, cats weren't exactly known for their tracking skills, and for another, he would turn human soon. And he'd be naked. Still he kept on, shouting her name through the forest. He lost her trail in the middle of a clearing. He kept on in the same direction, hoping she had just changed forms again. He also hoped he would stay a cat for a while. That was kinda weird, because he had never wanted that. Usually being a cat was a nuisance. Now it was actually helpful.

Nanori sat in her tree, still a cat. Her tears had stopped flowing, but the pain was still there. She was just was just about to turn into a chipmunk and go to sleep when she heard Kyo's voice. It was faint, but she could hear it. She turned into a flying squirrel and glided down to the ground. Unfortunately, around that time, Kyo had turned back into a human. Nanori glided right into his face. _Um, hi, Kyo. _She removed herself as gently as she could. _I'm sooo sorry. I couldn't stop. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You probably hate me even more now. _She jumped off his face and landed on the ground as a cat. _Oh. You'll probably want some clothes, huh?_ She concentrated and gave him some of the clothes she had seen while she was waiting for him in his room. _Thanks. And I don't hate you. I just get mad sometimes. I even get mad at Tohru, and I lo-I mean she's one of my best friends. You're probably one of the best friends I've ever had, right up there with Shishou and Tohru. You and Tohru are the only people outside of the family who know about the Cat's Evil Spirit. And Shishou, you, and Tohru are the only ones who accept me in spite of it._ He had been blushing since he first mentioned Tohru, and now his whole face was bright red. Nanori smiled and turned back human. She was so overjoyed that she hugged him, a flying hug that left them both on the ground. Kyo shut his eyes and waited for the curse to take effect. It didn't. "Hey. You're not a cat. What happened? Is the curse broken?" Nanori asked, overjoyed for him. "No, I can still feel it in the back of my mind. It's still there. Maybe I can hug you without transforming because you transform too," Kyo answered cautiously. "Er, you want to try it again? Just in case, I mean," Nanori asked. "O-okay. Let go and we'll try it," Kyo answered, blushing again. They separated and tentatively hugged again. Still, nothing happened. Nanori smiled brightly and hugged him tighter. She looked up into his face, and a strange feeling rose up in her heart. She wanted to be with him forever. She was so happy, and she felt she could and would do anything for him. She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. Kyo was shocked at first. "Why is she kissing me? What's happening? What is this feeling?" he wondered, the thoughts flying rapidly in his mind. He closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She obliged him, and he deepened the kiss. They stopped only to come up for air, both of them panting slightly. "That was… reeeeeeaaaallllly nice. Excellent actually," Nanori said, looking slightly dazed. She giggled. "You know, that was my first kiss. Awesome! It's about time," she said, breaking into peals of laughter. "I'm glad you liked it. It was kinda fun," Kyo said, smiling faintly. "Let's do it again," Nanori said, a strange glint in her eyes.

A few hours later, they walked back to the Sohma house hand in hand. When they were almost there, Nanori kissed him again and morphed into a sparrow. She chirped a goodbye and flew away. Kyo raised his arm and waved goodbye. He walked into the house and received a few suspicious stares from Shigure and Yuki. Tohru just smiled happily and welcomed him home. Oddly enough, her smile didn't have the same effect on him it usually did. He didn't stop to ponder it. He asked for his dinner and went up to his room.

Sorry this chapter's kinda short. I'm kinda having a little writer's block. Perhaps you can help. I'll give you credit for your ideas, so please review! (when you review, makes me

feel like I have friends -)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyo lay on the roof, pondering the day's events. Well, one event in particular. He wondered if the kiss he and Nanori had shared was as special for her as it was for him. She had said it was her first kiss, and it had been his too. But perhaps she thought kissing a person was normal for normal people, so it wasn't as special to her. He also wondered what exactly it was he felt for her. He knew he loved Tohru, but he had felt his feelings dim since Nanori's arrival. He knew he wanted to protect her, and wanted to hold her again. He knew his heart sped up whenever he saw her, and that he couldn't get her out of his mind for more than five minutes at a time, but what did that all mean? Was it love? Or did he only feel that way because she was able to hug him? He didn't want to use her like that, if that was all it was. He soon thought himself into a corner, and fell asleep, his unfinished dinner sitting beside him.

It was around midnight when Nanori jumped to the Sohma roof. She had wanted to see Kyo again. What is this, she wondered, this feeling that I want to always be by his side? Is it love? Or is it just that he's the only person since Sensei who accepted me? I hope it's love. She saw Kyo's cold supper first, and her eyes were drawn to his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, curled into a ball. His face was free of his usual scowl, and his lips almost curved into a smile. She knelt silently beside him, and noticed him shiver a little. She dove lightly into his room and quietly grabbed his blanket from his bed. She lay down beside him and covered the both. She snuggled into his back, trying to get warm. It only took about five minutes for her to drift off to sleep.

When Kyo woke up the next morning, he found himself curled around something soft and warm. He didn't know what it was, but he protectively tightened his grip on it. The object grunted a little in protest of being moved, and snuggled back into his stomach. The object turned, and Kyo found himself face-to-face with Nanori. Her eyes blinked open sleepily, and she smiled. "Good morning, Kyo," she mumbled groggily. She closed her eyes for about five seconds, and then she woke up. "Kyo? How did you get in my tree? Where am I?" she asked frantically, looking around to orient herself. Before she could fire off more questions, he placed a warm hand over her mouth. "Shut up before the stupid dog and that damn rat hear you. First of all, I don't know how you got up here. Second, you're not in your tree, you're on our roof. I'm not sure about the rest of it," he explained before removing his hand. "Oh, well…. about that…. Last night I kinda came up here to see if you were here and you were here asleep. You were shivering, so I got a blanket and covered you up. I remember lying down beside you, but then everything went blank," she said. She yawned pulled the blanket up closer to her chin. "I'm still sleepy. Let's go back to bed," she said, snuggling back into his side. Kyo blushed madly and backed away. "H-hell no, woman! Why would I want to do that! Anyway, if I don't get up, I'll miss my morning training," he stuttered angrily at her. "But it's nice and warm up here—wait a second? Training? Can I spar with you? Please?" Nanori begged, her eyes shining. Kyo knew he couldn't take the LOOK. (A/N: The LOOK has been used for thousands of years by small children, animals, and women to get whatever they want from a man. Kyo is exceptionally susceptible to the LOOK, as he is easily misled by small things.) "Feh. Fine, I'll spar with you. Just stop looking at me like that," he said half-heartedly. "But don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl! 'Cuz I won't," he growled at her. "Yay! You just wait! I'm a pretty good fighter," she said, beaming. And with that, they both jumped into the yard to begin.

I'm sorry these chapters are so short. I haven't had much time to write, what with being at the hospital and all. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuki and Tohru were walking home from the store, chatting happily. They passed an alley, and Yuki stopped. "Honda-san, do you hear that? It sounds like someone is crying," he said, looking back. "Now that you mention it, I do. Is there someone in the alley? Are they okay?" Tohru asked frantically. "I don't know. Hello? Who is in there?" he called into the alley, looking for something that could have made the crying noise. _I-I'm over here. Please help me. _"Who said that? Where are you?" Yuki asked, puzzled. The voice had come from inside his head. The voice didn't respond. He moved a huge bag of garbage and found a small, trembling heap of clothes. He dropped it and the heap moved. A small, tear-streaked face looked up at him. _No! Go away! Leave me alone! Don't hurt me anymore! Stop! Stay away! _The voice in his head shouted and he backed away. "Yuki-kun, are you okay? Do you need my help?" Tohru asked, close to panic now. "Honda-san, can you get her? She won't let me near her. She's too scared," he said, placing a hand over his eyes. Tohru stepped over the piles of garbage and saw the dirty, trembling girl huddling near the wall. "Oh, you poor thing. Let me help you," Tohru said, stooping to pick her up. "Are you okay? Come with us and we'll get you nice and clean," Tohru said. The little girl nodded, and snuggled closer to her chest. _Thank you. _Tohru started. "Did she speak in your mind as well, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Let's take her home then," Yuki said.

Back at Shigure's house, Kyo and Nanori were walking into the living room. "I almost had you, Kyo! Admit it, I did, didn't I?" Nanori teased him. "Feh. You're pretty good, but you're no where near me," Kyo boasted. Nanori laughed, enjoying their time together. She stiffened. "No, it can't be! She's alive! Kyo, my sister is alive! I- I can feel her, just like before! Where is she?" Nanori said, sounding like a crazy person. "Come on Kyo, help me find her!" She jumped up and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the front door. She opened it to find Tohru holding a small bundle. The bundle turned in her arms, and Nanori saw its face. "Meina! Meina, is it really you? Oh, I missed you so much! I thought you were dead…" Nanori trailed off. "Er, Nanori-san, what are you doing here?" Tohru managed to stammer out. "I was visiting Kyo, but that's not important! Can I have my sister back, please?" Nanori asked in a rush, obviously restraining herself from snatching the girl out of Tohru's arms. "O-of course. Here you go," Tohru said, handing Nanori her….sister? Nanori felt something move under her sister's clothes, like a broken bone or something. "She's hurt! Call your doctor! What's his name, Haroti? No, it was Hatori, wasn't it?" Nanori said, running to set her sister down and call the doctor. She remembered his number from when she had taken Kyo's form. She rushed into the living room and tore the phone from the hook. She dialed the number and realized that Hatori didn't know her. "Er, uh, Kyo, could you call please?" Nanori asked nervously. He nodded and dialed the number for her.

Hatori exited the room this…Meina… was staying in. He found Nanori wringing her hands and Kyo awkwardly trying to comfort her. "How is she?" Nanori asked anxiously. "She has a few broken ribs, and she has a pretty bad cold. I think she won't have to go to the hospital, but she'll need her rest. Let her sleep for a couple days and she'll be fine," he replied in his business-like manner. "Oh, thank goodness. Is she awake? Can I see her?" Nanori asked, once again bombarding him with questions. "She's awake right now. I had to leave when she woke up. She wouldn't let me touch her. She said something about not hurting her anymore. I think she may have been abused by a man previously," Hatori answered, not fazed a bit. "Perhaps she won't be so…violent… towards you." "Thank you so much, Hatori-san," Nanori said, bowing formally. She got up and practically ran into the room. Kyo followed close behind.

Meina sat silently on the edge of the bed. She had managed to stop trembling after the man had left. She looked up in fright as the door crashed open. "Meina! Oh, I thought I'd never see you again," an overjoyed voice yelled. In the split second before the voice's owner made contact with her, she flung up a mental barrier. The body collided with the invisible shield and stumbled back into the arms of a orange-haired boy. The loud person looked up in shock, and Meina recognized the face the monster who had ruined her life.

"M-meina? Why? Why did you…" Nanori stuttered in shock at her sister's violent reaction. "Why? I'd like to ask you the same question. It's your fault. You're a monster! You killed Momma and Dad! And everyone else! It's your fault I was hated by the villagers! It's your fault I was put in the orphanage! I hate you! Stay away from me! I hate you!" Meina vented all her fury at the one person she truly hated, the one person who was to blame for all her misery. The monster's eyes widened, her face the portrait of despair. "No…no…I-it wasn't my fault! I…I didn't…I didn't mean to hurt them… Please, Meina…please don't hate me…" The monster couldn't even finish her sentence. Meina sneered at her in disgust. "Shut up. It **was** all your fault. You killed them all. I will hate you for the rest of my life, because it is all your fault. Get out of here. I hate you, and so does everyone else," Meina said, her anger flowing out of her like a huge fountain. Nanori obeyed, running out of the room. "Nanori, wait! Come back," the orange-haired boy who had stood behind her yelled, following the girl as she ran.

Thanks for the reviews, furubafreak22! Also, does anyone know how to see how many hits a story has? 'Cuz I'm an idiot and I have no idea! Anyways, there'll ne more to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nanori ran and ran and ran. Anything to get away from the memory of her sister's hate. Why? Why did her sister hate her? Did Meina really think it was her fault? Maybe it was true. NO, no, it can't be true, I couldn't…I couldn't have! I loved them! I…I couldn't have hurt them intentionally. She screamed in her head, fighting the doubt that wedged its ways into her heart. She stopped running, out of breath. She collapsed on the ground crying. She's right. Meina's right. It is my fault. I killed them. I **am** a monster. She wanted to die, right then and there. She wasn't worth living. She was a monster, and nobody loved monsters. Nobody. She heard someone crashing out of the bushes behind her. She turned to find the orange-haired boy she had come to love in only three short days. Wait a second, love? She didn't deserve to love. "Nanori? Are you okay? Come here. Don't cry," Kyo said with as much gentleness as he could muster. Admittedly, it wasn't much, but he tried. "I killed them, Kyo. It was my fault. She's right it was all my fault. I could've stopped it, but I didn't. It is all my fault. I am a monster. I have no right to live," Nanori said, deadly, as if all her hope had drained away. "No. No, you're not a monster. It wasn't your fault. You're my best friend," Kyo said, getting angry now. "So get up! Now! It's not your fault, so stop moping and get up!" "Shut up! And stay away from me! I don't have friends! So leave me alone," Nanori cried, her voice giving out at the end. "Why do you want me with you, anyway? What good do I do you or anyone else?" she asked dejectedly. "I'm not leaving you. And you're the one person who knows almost everything about me. Not even Shishou knows as much as you do. So I want you to stay with me, okay? You **are** my best friend," Kyo said, working really, really hard not to get embarrassed. Coherent sentences were harder to say than he had thought. His shyness got the better of hi though, and he turned around. "So are you done crying yet, or what? I gotta do my evening training. Hurry up," he said, waiting for her to get up. Nanori smiled gratefully. She stood up and walked to his side. "Thank you, Kyo. It means a lot to me. Thanks, buddy," She said, wrapping him in a hug. "Yeah, whatever. You ready to go home yet?" Kyo asked, the blush staining his cheeks deepening. Nanori nodded and took his hand. They set off for the house.

Okay, I know. This chapter is really short, and it kinda sucks. It didn't turn out like I planned it. I'll try to update soon, but I don't know if I'll be able to. I hope so. It's gonna be really hard, because I get traffic of the brain, and it's hard to focus on one thing alone. Oh, and I had some ideas for other stories. Okay here's the first one: Tohru and Kyo have an accident and somehow, they end up being telepathically connected. What happens as a result? Now here's the second one: Tohru and Kyo have had their memories erased and Tohru is sent to England. They meet up again a year later through and Internet chatroom. The curse has been broken by now, and as they struggle to regain their memories, will Tohru and Kyo also get the relationship they once had back? Review and tell me if I should continue the stories! I love you Furuba Freak 22! WOOT!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a week since Meina told Nanori she hated her. Nanori had been avoiding the house, even refusing to meet Kyo there. She had managed to get herself transferred into Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki's school, and she was even in the same class. She and Kyo were nearly inseparable by this point, Nanori following Kyo everywhere except the bathroom. (She actually tried that once, but he got so mad that she decided not to push it.) The funny thing was, Kyo didn't seem to mind. She was the only person he allowed that close. People started to say things, but as soon as the first rumor was stopped with Kyo's fist, gossipers decided the rumors were hazardous to their health.

Today, Nanori was curiously silent as the pair walked to Kazuma's dojo. "Hey, what's the matter with you? You're not talking; usually you would be chattering non-stop," Kyo said, peering over his shoulder at her. Nanori was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear him and didn't answer. Kyo just thought she was ignoring him, which got him royally pissed. "Hey, answer me, dammit! I'm talking to you," he yelled, furious. Nanori blinked and looked up. "Did you say something? I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something. What did you say?" she asked. "I asked you why you were so quiet. What were you thinking about?" Kyo queried ( heh heh… queried…snicker). "Oh, nothing. Just something from class; nothing for you to worry about," she answered. "You're a horrible liar, you know that? What were you really thinking about?" he (no… I couldn't….not again…well, yeah I can. evil smile) queried. (Hysterical laughter) "You know me too well," she said, laughing. "I was thinking about that day. That day when we kissed. I just wondered if it meant what I thought it did, or if it was just a fluke. I… I wanted it not to be, but it's okay if that's all it was," she answered. "Because, I know how much you like Tohru, and I don't blame you. She's the nicest person I've ever met. And I know from you how hard her life has been, so it's remarkable that she's so sweet, and innocent, and happy," she continued, hiding her eyes. By now, Kyo's face was roughly the same color as a ripe tomato. "It…it wasn't a fluke. It was special, but I…I don't know. I don't know if I like you that way, or l-love you, or what. I do know that you're the best friend I've ever had, and I think…I think I might want to be a little more than friends," he trailed off; his face was about to spontaneously combust. "Really! Oh, Kyo, I'm so glad you said that!" Nanori's eyes shone as she looked up at him. "Y-yeah, whatever. Let's go," he snapped, turning around. She grabbed his hand and followed him, smiling all the way to Shishou's.

Aww, wasn't that cute? I'm sorry, fluff-haters, but I had the urge to write some mushy-gushy fluffiness. But anyways, I know this chapter was short. I've been kinda busy what with school, and my grandfather being sick, and all the other crap my life is dragged through. On the upside:

My mom says that if I can get all As on my report card this six weeks, I can get a kitten! (It's gonna be orange, male, and named Kyonkichi. Kichi for short!)

I learned a new expression. It's (drumroll please) "crap in a hat." I love it!

That's all folks! Love, Tyler.


End file.
